


Dick Grayson: Renegade

by Whoopdawhey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Renegade, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/pseuds/Whoopdawhey
Summary: After Jason Todd's death at the hands of the Joker, Dick returns after leaving Bruce after their fight over Barbara. Bruce uncovers a conspiracy involving the Court of Owls and the League of Assassins; and begs Dick for help. After Dick's breakup with Zatanna, he agrees; the team was going slowly and he couldn't bear to see Wally and Artemis smooching in front of him. This is a story about how Dick Grayson takes down Ra's al Ghul, Deathstroke and the Court of Owls-In one year.It was going to be a long, long year until he turned 16.----------------------------------------------Smut begins in Chapter 4Underage (barely) and depictions of ViolenceComments and Reviews Appreciated
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Kara Zor-El, Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle, Talia al Ghul/Dick Grayson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. PILOT

Dick was driving at 90; technically above the speed limit at Gotham but he did not care. He had just gotten news that someone of the family died. Bruce did not specify who; but Dick did not need identification. He kicked off his bike as the gates entered automatically for him. He sprinted across the garden; finally reaching the door, where he knocked heavily. Alfred opened it; a somber expression on his face. "Good to see you, Master Dick." "Is it Barbara?" Dick pressed; looking over Alfred's shoulder. "Is it Lucius?" he asked again, before Alfred pushed him in. "Head down to the cave, Master Dick." Alfred said. Dick cast him one glare before heeding his order; and traipsed down the stairs behind the clock.

Bruce was hunched over a body on a medical bed; his body racked with silent sobs. Dick didn't even see the body, before he said, "Who is it?" anxiously. Barbara sauntered over to him and hugged him. Dick pushed her off him after a couple moments; not looking in her face. He ran down the stairs; cornering Bruce. "BRUCE, WHO IS IT!!" he yelled; his voice echoing off the cave. Bruce did not say a word; and left his seat.

Dick inhaled sharply. It was a boy in _ROBIN'S costume;_ some parts of his skin were torched and the others bore bruises. There was a flat line on the side of the bed. "I don't know who this is." Dick said to no one in particular. He was sickened that Bruce gave the costume, _HIS COSTUME_ , to some random kid. And that random kid lay dead in front of him. "Who is it, Bruce? I'm going to punch your fucking face if you don't answer me right now." Dick said; turning around to face him. Bruce finally spoke; his batman costume shredded; his eyes bloodshot and his whole body tired. "Jason Todd." Dick raised one eyebrow. "Who is this Jason Todd?" he questioned; examining the costume.

Barbara spoke up. "A week after you left, Bruce encountered a boy who stole the tires of the Batmobile. He was orphaned, just like you, and something clicked, I guess. He then took him in, and trained him to be the second Robin." she said, tears on her face. She was always beautiful; but apart from a few stolen kisses, it was platonic. Made even more evident by their argument the night Dick left. Dick's throat went dry. Alfred was standing anxiously between the three. "How." Dick spoke, glaring at Bruce's back, which was in a terrible posture.

"Joker. He-beat him to near-death and blew the warehouse he was kidnapped in." Barbara responded; bursting into tears. Bruce turned to face him. Dick's eyes were narrow to the point of them becoming slits. "I'm going after him." Dick said. Bruce responded quickly. "Not yet. I...need your help." Dick huffed. He obliged nevertheless, and went to join Batman as he was typing in the Batcave. "Deep cover. You will be joining Deathstroke in the League of Assassins. They have a conspiracy to burn Gotham to the ground, with the help of a mystery force. All you need to do is find out this mystery partner. I need to stay here in Gotham. My enemies will think I'm weakened because Robin is dead. I have to remind them whose city is it."  
  


Dick nodded. It's not like he had priorities; he had just been dumped by Zatanna and Bruce taught him 80 subjects to the point where he could attain a Phd in all of them. Wally was too preoccupied with Artemis and Roy was off world, hunting for Speedy. Bruce began giving him the details, and Dick listened along to them.

It was going to be a long year until he was 16.


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick says an angsty goodbye to Wally and Zatanna. (Inspired by Post Malone's song of the same name.)

Dick sucked in the cold night air as he walked to a special apartment in Central City. _We're both acting insane, too stubborn to change._ Wally opened the door; a grin cracking on his face. "H-Hey, Dick. Long time no see." he croaked. "C-come in." Wally was hiccupping; so Dick slapped him hard on the back, which seemed to cure it. "So what's the big deal?" Wally asked, pouring Dick a glass of water. "How's it going with Artemis?" He said; wiping his face with a handkerchief. Wally perked up at the mention of her name. _Now I'm drinking again, 80 Proof in my veins_. "As well as it can be. We just had sex a few days ago." "Oh right, sometimes I forget you two are sixteen." "Hey, I can't believe it either." Dick chuckled, before clearing his throat significantly. "I'm going to be...gone, Wally." he said, rubbing his eyes.

Wally raised his eyebrows, prompting Dick to continue. "Deep cover. I can't tell you what or where, but I'll be gone for a good year or two." Taking down the League of Assassins was no easy feat. "I'm not so sure I'll ever return." Dick confessed; looking anywhere but Wally's wide eyes. "D-Don't say that, Dick." Wally spoke; drinking some coffee. He was beginning to sweat. "I just came to say Goodbye." Dick said. He turned to get up. Wally sped up and grabbed him. "You're not going anywhere without telling me, Robin." Dick growled. He slammed Wally against the wall; not too hard but enough so that it wasn't playful. _I want you out of my head._ "You don't understand, West." spat Dick. "You haven't called me in a month. Guess you're pretty content with that blonde bitch, huh?" Dick provoked. Wally stared back at him, scrambling for a response. "And speaking of Artemis, take care of her for me, will you, West?" Dick held a bird-a-rang in his right hand; one Wally knew all too well from training.

"Don't follow me. Or this will end up in your throat." said Dick harshly, slamming shut the door, walking out. The corner of his eyes started to prickle. He brushed the tears away, instead heading in the other direction, to New York. _I'm no good at goodbyes._

* * *

The flight to New York was short enough that it was still evening when he landed. He rented a cab; going into an apartment, where a magic shop was at the floor. He went up to the highest floor; knocking on the only door in sight. He opened it to see Zatanna Zatarra staring up at him. Dick pulled something out of his coat; a bouquet. "I bought you flowers." Dick said, a nervous grin on his face. Zatanna sighed, before saying, "Come in." Dick trudged in to her large apartment. "How's business." he asked politely, sitting down on her couch. "If this is a marriage proposal, Grayson, it's poorly timed and poorly delivered." Zatanna said, a devilish grin on her face. Dick laughed to humor her. 

Zatanna and him broke up; but remained good friends. She had grown to be too depressed by her father's death and broke it off herself; as she admitted the only reason she had fallen for him was that he too was an orphan. Every time they were together, she cried, and she hated it. He did too, but he never said it out loud. However, she seemed to be in a better place now. She had taken over her dad's off-League business, and doing shows around the country.

"If I'd propose to you, I'd make sure I'll buy all the diamonds in the world, so you don't turn me into a toad or something." Dick replied. Zatanna gave a wry smile. "I did that to Wally once, you know. He was annoying Artemis so she came to me with an idea. Crazy to think that she practically lives with him now." Dick's mood took a hit at the mention of Wally, but persisted. "Good times. Look, Zee, I'm going somewhere...dangerous. Deep cover. I can't tell you what or where." Zatanna's eyes widened, similar to Wally's. "It might be a year...or two....or never." Dick finished, staring at the crackling fireplaces.

Zatanna began to cry. Dick got up, ready to leave. Zatanna stopped him; saying sensually, "Maybe I'll give something to you that you'll remember me by." Zatanna was then kissing him like he'd never been kissed before; her tongue exploring his mouth. She pulled off reluctantly. She slung a chain around his back. "My father's. I think you deserved it." she said, crying openly. "Just know, Robin." she said. "I'll always love you." Dick's jaw flew open, but Zatanna snapped her fingers and Dick felt himself warp to the Cave; where he quickly Zeta'ed back to Gotham.

* * *

"I'm ready." He said to Bruce, who was waiting expectantly in the Batcave. 


	3. Meeting Deathstoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finally meets with Deathstroke.

Dick suited up in his...suit. It was his design; and he copied heavily off Death-stroke's own armor; with bullets strapped everywhere; daggers and grenades slung around his arms. It was much more thin and flexible; and there was no orange; only black with a blue bird painted on his chest. He added a black mask under his black domino mask; which he re-adjusted to add AI and electronic features. He had already said goodbye to the people he mattered. Bruce had told him to go to Russia, where Deathstroke was going to have an assassination attempt. Dick's job was to help Deathstroke in clearing out the area; and befriending him.

Bruce had given Dick twin swords; both toxic green in color. Bruce had explained that it was coated with Lazarus Toxin; so the people he killed would not really die; they would be in Limbo. Dick had practiced aplenty with his new weapons; and soon boarded the flight to Vladivostok.

* * *

Russia was cold; but nothing that Dick did not experience. The target location, a warehouse somewhere up on some mountain in the midst of no-where. Dick entered the building; and spotted Deathstroke on one of the rafters. For an assassin, he had pretty bad stealth. Dick dropped down dramatically, stabbing a bodyguard in the back. The dealers screamed in Russian, and opened fire. Deathstroke dropped down soon after, and they both began killing the men. The target, as he presumed, was an old mob boss with a flower in his coat (cliché galore). Deathstroke pistoled the person, and the whole warehouse was covered in blood. "I guess my contractor will be happy." Dick said, in a strong Russian accent. He had mastered both the language and accent; along with 60 others as a result of training under Bruce. Deathstroke turned around to face him. He had one eye, so it was hard to read him.

"Who are you?" he asked, sizing him up. "No one important. No one famous. But you, comrade, you are famous. Known. They call you the 'Deathstroke' in my circles." Dick replied, crossing his arms. Deathstroke sheathed his sword; after Dick did his. "This guy must be famous." mused Deathstroke; examining the body. Dick chuckled. "Da. Famous. Known. He is enemy of many people. But, Mister Death-stroke, I have a proposition." Deathstroke turned around. "I knew you would be coming here. See, I have a job. Given by a famous criminal syndicate. To kill Bruce Wayne." Deathstroke's eye narrowed down to a slit. "Maybe , since you are from the Americas, you would help me. One assassin to another." Deathstroke pondered for a few moments, before eventually agreeing. "Come with me now." Soon Dick found himself in a helicopter, and they landed in a warehouse, near Vladivostok. 

"Shit." they both said at the same time; as they heard Superboy's heavy footsteps rising and falling. "Go. I can handle him. I will meet you in _ze Juniper Jiantes'_ in New York." Dick brandished a pair of kryptonite knuckle-caps; one that he had stolen from Lex Luthor. Deathstroke's one eye widened, and he nodded. He soon took off in his helicopter. Superboy entered the building. He saw Dick standing there. "Aloha." Dick said in a New-Yorker accent, punching his hand. Superboy's eyes narrowed, and he stalled. Giving instructions through the mind-link. Dick took that moment to leap forward, delivering a sharp punch to Superboy. He staggered backwards; but Dick kept punching. Nothing that he hadn't done in training.

The Kryptonite really held back Conner; so when Aqualad finally arrived; Superboy was collapsed in a heap on the ground. Kaldur narrowed his eyes, screaming, and withdrawing twin swords. Dick withdrew his own. "Seriously? I thought they would have sent Superman and Batman for me." Dick said in a hurt voice. He sliced Kaldur's cheek, before stabbing him in the chest. Kaldur would heal; he had worse wounds and a healing factor. He was sloppy with swords; where Kaldur excelled was his powers. He soon heard the trademark *whizz* off super-fast feet; finding Kid Flash's jaw with his hands. "I'd have expected you to more creative than your loser mentor." Dick gloated. He was smirking inside; he used this jab often. "And I've had expected you to be taller." Wally grunted. Dick stifled a laugh; never change, Wallace West.

The initial damage proved decisive; Wally did not invent more unique ways to fight. He still was utter pants at martial arts; so overpowering was relatively easy. He knocked him out with a sharp upper hook. He then came face to face with Miss Martian. He on-the-spot resisted her mental prods; before throwing a grenade at her. She was too invested in trying to dissect his mind to react. She was down; leaving only Batgirl. "Leave, Barbara." Dick said, in his voice. Barbara nodded; resisting the urge to hug him.

* * *

The Juniper Giants was a secret bar in New York, where criminals of all sorts went. Batman had gone there too many times; and Dick also did; under heavy disguise and extreme stealth. He cricked his neck as he entered; this was going to be a long year until 16.


	4. The Court of Owls (Dick/Kara Zor-El)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets the Light and their first partner. Smut and Graphic Violence. Hide yo kiddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. This is the beginning of the smut in this fic, so let me know any more interesting female criminals to pair Dicky boy with.

The Juniper Giants was huge; it had undoubtedly been extended. He went up to the barman; he had worn a trench-coat over his suit. The barman raised an eyebrow at his domino mask and face-mask. "I have business with Slade Wilson." he said, in his Russian accent. The barman raised both eyebrows. Dick withdrew a card from his utility belt; and presented it. The barman took one glare at it, and allowed him in; leading him to the back room; and down a trapdoor.

The music boomed as he entered. It was a Weeknd track; an artist he enjoyed. _I'm always ready for a war again._ Dick wandered around the secret bar. There were more criminals than in Belle Reeve; Riddler, Penguin and Clayface he immediately recognized. He soon recognized Catwoman talking to the barman, Black Manta conversing with one of his henchmen, and Harley Quinn animatedly talking to a random thug. Dick scanned the room for Deathstroke; finding him on one end of the bar. He tapped his shoulder.

"I believe we have unattended business." spoke Dick. Deathstroke nodded. _Go down that road again, it's all the same._ He soon found himself in an SUV, being taken to a warehouse in east Gotham. It belonged to Lex-Corp; and Dick surmised that Slade was hired by him. The warehouse itself was...surprisingly decorated; with paintings and red carpets. There were shipments of Kryptonite and Machine guns laid out; but Slade went up to a random wall; touching it; prompting it to scan his eye.

A portal opened up; one akin to what Klarion used to escape from Doctor Fate. Deathstroke motioned for Dick to come through, and Dick nodded. He soon found himself standing face to face with...... _FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK._ There were people; in fancy suits, wearing owl masks. This was undeniably the Court Of Owls. _FUCK FUCK. HE WAS IN WAYYYYYY OVER HIS HEAD._ "Deathstroke." spoke a masked person. From his voice, Dick recognized it was Luthor. "Your mission has been successful. Congratulations. Now pray tell me, who is this young boy that you have brought before our Parliament?" Luthor said; spreading his arms. 

"An expendable." Deathstroke said. "For the Bruce Wayne job." "Is he up to the task...That will need testing." Lex answered his question; as a Talon led Deathstroke away from the center of the Parliament. Another Talon jumped at Robin. Dick withdrew his twin swords; jumping backwards. The Talon's claws barely missed his chest. Dick knew some things. He was trained by Batman; and Batman had kicked the Talon's asses too many times to count. Something told Dick that this Talon was a cut above; his goggles were golden instead of brown and he had a garland on his neck. 

The Talon jumped at him once more; and Dick performed a series of inhuman acrobatics; slicing the Talon's arm as he ducked under a jab. He could be as brutal as he wanted; he had to. Dick leapt at the Talon; brandishing his twin blades. He deflected the Talon's daggers; and stabbed him once in the stomach. The Talon let out a groan; before performing some inhuman martial arts; kicking out both of Dick's swords. Growling; Dick leapt at Talon; kicking his chest; using it as leverage to deliver a sharp kick straight to his head. Staggering backwards, the Talon withdrew a dagger. The Court was cheering; as Talon swiped at Dick. Dick dodged, grabbing the Talon's fist, twisting it, and pushing him backwards.

Talon grunted in pain, before leaping at Dick. Dick allowed Talon to punch him; using his momentum to flip him downwards; and delivering a sharp blow to one of his pressure points. The Talon growled; leaping up and kicking Dick backwards. The kick was too powerful for Dick to properly flip onto his knees; so he flipped on his hands; and landed on his feet. Punch. The Talon's fist came out of nowhere; making Dick's nose break. Jab. His ribs fractured. Gasping; Dick leapt in the air; delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to Talon; who staggered backwards. 

Dick took out one sword from the ground; and as Talon charged at him; he flipped over him; twisting elegantly in the air; using his strength and Talon's momentum to flip Talon backwards; before plunging the sword between his eyes. Dick withdrew the sword as the court cheered. He dragged it along the ground; beheading Talon. From what he could gather from Bruce's own experience; Talons were already dead; existing as zombies, under the Court's control. He took off his mask, coughing. He was bleeding freely; he suffered blows to his face and chest, but came out victorious. The Court began clapping; but a member arose.

"This one brings an uncanny resemblance to the Gray Son of Gotham." he spoke. Dick invented a story on the fly. "This is true. I was created as a clone of a very famous Russian assassin. My captives used his blood and the blood of a circus boy. I think that the boy was indeed the Gray Son you speak of." He made sure his accent was perfect. To prove this, he removed his domino mask. He was wearing contact lenses underneath; specially designed by Bruce to fake identity. "True. He does not have the eyes of The Gray Son. His eyes are deep green; the Grayson's eyes are sky blue." 

"Very Well." replied Luthor. "You are...appropriate for the job. But we can't have you take down Bruce Wayne in one night. Pray tell me, what is your name?" Dick glared at Luthor; answering, "Call me Renegade. My parents never gave me any name. My only codename was Night-wing, but I think that is not appropriate." "Very well, Renegade. You must prove yourself further. Killing a Talon is no easy feat; but we require...in-field proof. There is a target in Small-Ville, his name is Rick Jefferson. Kill him, and we can consider....your...loyalties, and award you." 

Dick bowed, before following Deathstroke into a room. 

* * *

The target, some Jack Jefferson, was a middle-aged man with a frankly ridiculous blonde wig. Sneaking into his big business part was easy enough; Dick already had twenty Armani Suits laying around, and could play the part of a young up-and-coming entrepreneur. It had been years since Dick Grayson had last appeared in the news, so he just had to keep his green lenses; the blue eyes gave it all away. As he strutted into the party; he felt the glances of various richy-rich women on him. Nothing new, but no less annoying. He finally went up to Jefferson. "Hello." he said. "Ah, who is this young man?" asked Jefferson, downing a glass of champagne. "Ousmane LaPadite." Dick said, combining two random French words, and putting on his best French accent.

"You are the head of KAFOR oil, no?" he asked. Jefferson nodded. "Well then, Mister Jefferson, my company, Illustrate Technology, has produced one of the most innovative ways to extract oil from the sea-floor...at half the normal cost." Jefferson's face perked up. "But, my company needs the appropriate funding. Why don't I demonstrate one of my products to you, so you have the complete trust in me, _non?_ " Rich people liked handsome people, even the guys. Handsome people wearing expensive suits that were smooth-talking. Dick fit into all these categories, so when Jefferson followed him to a secluded area, Dick stabbed him with his Lazarus-toxin blades. He was not dead; he was in as deep a coma as could be. 

What he did not expect was fucking Supergirl to show up out of nowhere. 

Dick immediately bent down; as if examining a crime scene. "OH!" yelped Supergirl. They were in a secluded area near some large French windows; so Dick drew the curtains. "Deathstroke. Killed him and bolted. Damn. I was going here to maybe apprehend him." Dick said, returning to his normal voice. Supergirl raised both her eyebrows. "Robin?" she said uncertainly, hovering above the floor. "Yeah. Hey, Karen." he said. He had met Karen after that fateful New Year's. Although she was older than Superman, stasis brought her to have the same mind and physique of Dick's age. "I don't go by that anymore, but yeah." "Damn, you've...grown." Kara said, eyeing Dick up and down like he was a slice of meat. "Hey, you don't look too bad yourself." Kara blushed deeply. Dick was right; Puberty had done both of them a huge favor. Kara had a perfect, curvy blonde bombshell Black-Canary-esque figure, with smaller tits and ass, but made up for it in her sleek and hourglass-like body. 

"Look. I was tipped off by Batman about this place. I need to get out of here as soon as I can. Take me back to your place? I didn't think I'd have to crash somewhere here." Dick said, rubbing his neck. Kara glanced at the body. "Police will take care of him. I've already altered the camera footage, so no one knew I was with him." Kara furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded, and whisked Dick away in super-speed. He was at her apartment in very less time. He took off his Armani suit, to reveal his battle-wear.

"Damn. I never knew you and Batman k-" "No. I don't. This is just for show." Dick said. He removed the top half; leaving his scarred, toned figure exposed. Kara licked her lips subconsciously, and playfuly pushed Dick onto the couch. "Hmmm." Dick groaned; as Kara sat on his lap. "Hey, don't fret. Girls can get lonely sometimes." she murmured; deeply kissing him. She was no doubt a virgin; but Dick had no problem. He pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth; showing off his kissing skills. Kara groaned as Dick took of her super suit.

He began kissing down her neck, biting down on the skin. She was Kryptonian, so he didn't worry about hickeys. "Hey, that tickles." she yelped, before her voice turned husky. "Remember, Robin, I'm Kryptonian, so i need you to be rough. For me to feel anything." Dick smirked, leveling her gaze. "Been watching porn?" Kara blushed. "Yeah, what can I-eeep!" Dick removed her skirt; leaving her pussy bare. It wasn't too different from a human's. Dick latched his tongue around her lips; sucking on it. Kara groaned; shoving Dick's hair further in.

Dick lapped at her folds; eliciting groans from the Kryptonian. He spanked her ass with some strength; enough to make her yelp. She groaned in loss as Dick withdrew his tongue. "Whyyyy." She whined, grabbing Dick's shoulders. "Hey, you might need to pay for a new apartment later." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Why, is-AAAAAA" She got cut off by Dick shoving his full length inside her. The couch they were on instantly broke; and the floor cracked. "That's why." "Don't you fucking stop." Dick grunted, before shoving her onto the kitchen counter, thrusting inside her relentlessly. She could take all of it, and more. The marble of the counter fractured, before Dick slammed her face onto the wall; breaking it. His cock shoved in and out of her like a piston, and she was loving it. 

He grabbed her hair, and gave an especially hard thrust. She let out an almighty cry; stiffening. She came all over his cock. "What-was-that-what-" she groaned. "Oh honey, that's an orgasm. Do you want me to stop?" Dick said devilishly, clutching her hair. "No, NO DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP YOU BITCH I-" She was interrupted by Dick thrusting again; breaking the walls around them. They broke the table; and broke some more counters and sofas. They finally arrived to the bedroom; Kara flying on his cock. Dick shoved her onto the bed; pinning her down, hooking her legs on his shoulders; and pounding her. The bed instantly broke; as Dick began thrusting frantically. Their tongues met once again; as Dick was getting closer.

He felt something snap inside her; her hymen ruptured as Dick entered her womb; releasing his semen. Kara screamed; and ended up having to bite through some pillows to not break the windows. Dick swore. "Did i just break your-" "I allowed you too, asshole." Kara gasped, clutching her stomach. "I wanted you inside my womb, heh heh." she said. Dick raised an eyebrow; but cuddled beside her nonetheless. "I won't be here for long." Dick said, as Kara nuzzled next to him. "Aren't human's supposed to have sex at 16?" "I'd rather not talk about that right now." "OK." They soon slept off; and Dick transferred some money to her account; leaving a note on the table as he left the next morning. 

As he stepped outside in his Renegade getup; National City looked a lot more beautiful than when he entered it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading till here! Comments and Reviews/Suggestions welcome.


	5. Nightwing is Born (Dick/Diana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick makes an actually excellent last-minute decision. And gets rewarded for it ;)

Dick sighed as he entered his makeshift apartment in Bludhaven. He had been steadily rising up through the ranks at the Court of Owls; and getting in on more secrets with the Light. He had already conveyed these secrets to Bruce, but he was no closer on his actual mission; infiltrating the League of Shadows. He had to get closer to Slade to do that; and doing it with no loose ends would be insanely difficult. However, as he received a call from the devil on a burner phone, his prayers were answered. "Slade here. I need your help." the gruff voice came. It was highly apparent that Slade found it disgusting to ask for help. "Yes, comrade, coming." responded Dick, quickly suiting up. He decided to don a helmet, as Dick thought this situation needed more firepower.

It did.

Dick arrived in a hideout in Chicago, and fucking Wonder Woman HAD to be there. Deathstroke was getting his ass kicked. He just was launched onto the wall, when Dick leapt from the rafters; kicking Wonder Woman HARD in the face, in a move that had been taught to him by Batman. Wonder Woman staggered backwards. She was already weakened by Deathstroke, blood flowing from her mouth and nose, and various cuts in her skin. Dick remembered some files in the Batcave he had looked into, when he was hacking it for fun.

AGAMEMNO CONTINGENCY-WONDER WOMAN-LASSO

As Dick dodged a punch; ducking under her and sweeping her feet, Dick realized that he needed Wonder Woman's lasso to defeat her. That was her weakness; she could not deal with her own lasso. However, she took it out; lassoing Dick towards her; clutching his face. Dick was now as tall as her; so it didn't intimidate him as much. "Who are you?" She said. The Lasso of truth, like any things, was not foolproof. Batman had trained him to withstand it's effects as part of his mental training. "No-one important. But I made you look." Dick said, in his Russian accent. Wonder Woman widened her eyes, her face whipping backwards; meeting the fist of Deathstroke. She landed roughly; letting go of Dick. She got back up; but she saw that she was missing her lasso, cursing; she got into a battle with Deathstroke; they were locked in fierce combat when Dick lasso'ed her around the neck. She choked out. "NOW, COMRADE! STUN HER! MAKE HER SLEEP!" Dick yelled. Deathstroke gave her a cold knock-out punch. 

"Why, are you not killing her?" he asked; dropping down. "She needs to be brought in alive for the Light. You did good, kid." he said, smiling. The smile didn't reach his eyes. Dick shrugged. "So, where are you taking her?"

"Kimberley heights."

"I don't know where that is."

"Good."

Dick was lying, obviously. Kimberley Heights was a code-name for a top-secret criminal base in Brazil, which Batman heavily thought served as one of the hideouts for the League of Assassins. "Ok, I'll go back to my life. See you then, comrade Deathstroke." Deathstroke grunted; making sure Wonder Woman was down and out.

* * *

Dick swore as he entered his apartment. Zeta tubes helped; but he still was running out of time. If the League revived her, and questioned her about the Justice League; all of their identities would be in danger. He needed a plan, and he needed it fast. It came to him. He needed to be a superhero once more. Not a sidekick, but his own. The night he left, Clark Kent told him of an old Kryptonian super-legend hero called Nightwing. Dick liked the name; and soon designed a suit similar to his Renegade one. It had all the features; save the bullets and daggers. The blue bird in the center was greatly modified, and resembled more of a 'V.' It was all black; and Dick had removed his face mask; editing his domino one.

As he leapt out into the cold night sky as a completely different person, he couldn't help but scream in delight.

Nightwing was born.

He instantly went for the Zeta tube, punching the codes to Brazil. The League had spread Zeta tubes to all capitals of the world; and some strategic locations. Kimberley Heights was only 20 odd kilometers of Sau Paulo, if you looked hard enough. Nightwing stole through the dark night; the favelas illuminated by the crackling orange street lights and the light of the full blue moon. Favelo row 20, house 3, bottom floor. He sneaked his way up the favela, occasionally kicking back stray footballs and taking out muggers and rapists. He finally reached the place. He knocked on the favela door; opening it was an armed goon. 

Punching him in the jaw, Dick kicked aside his body, locking the door. The room was small; and there were four heavily-armed thugs; some smoking and some drinking. Dick subdued them all easily enough, striding into the next room. There was a trapdoor; which Dick jumped into, sliding in to face a decorated door; two armed goons guarding it. They shouted something in Portuguese, "Lock-down, Lock-down!" and rushed at him. Dick used one goon's arm to punch the other; leaping off the wall to kick them both in the face. Ouf. Definitely some brain damage there.

He kicked open the door; throwing a flashbang. He jumped in; and saw twenty-odd ninja-like men in the room; all armed with swords and Kevlar. "Hey, guys. You didn't invite me for the sleepover." Dick said in his normal voice. What ensued next was a LOT of bloodshed; as Dick performed his acrobatics to evade the stabs and jabs of the men; occasionally deflecting it to stab his colleague. The room was quietened in less than 10 minutes, and Dick whistled as some of his more known rogues entered.

There was Shimmer, standing with Kobra and a creepy ninja guy; with more armor. "Hah. Is this a birthday bash or what?" Dick quipped, whipping out his twin escrima sticks. He was CONSIDERABLY stronger than when he took on Kobra the first time; and his fighting style was CONSIDERABLY improved. Throwing down a smoke grenade; using the initial flash as a distraction, he ran up the walls, and then dropped-down, kicking Shimmer in the back of the head, hard. Concussion and Minor Brain Damage. Kobra spotted him out; but Dick caught his punch, punching him instead, Kobra was disconcerted; and Dick swept his legs from under him. 

He used one of Batman's best blindfolds; before plunging his sword into Kobra's chest. Kobra survived worse, this just incapacitated him. That left the creepy ninja guy. Dick widened his eyes as he realized this, turning back to meet the fist of the guy; sending him flying into the wall; breaking pieces of glass and toppling furniture. Dick got up; barely dodging a punch from the ninja, which cracked the wall behind him. Superhuman. He withdrew his metahuman collar from his utility belt. Unfurling it, he performed a series of kicks; before flipping over him; latching the collar around his neck. The collar then incapacitated him. All three down; he proceeded to what he surmised was where Wonder Woman was being held.

He was right.

Wonder Woman was there; eyes wide as she was in a caged-cell; her lasso strapping around her waist and snaking around her neck. Dick incapacitated the two armed guards and the doctors, before freeing her. He untied her from the lasso. She was severely weakened; so Dick propped her against him; and slowly avoided detection by some arriving reinforcements. They then traipsed back to the Zeta tubes, quickly going to Dick's apartment.

* * *

Diana Prince was annoyed. After investigating a lead from Batman, she ended up in the clutches of Poison Ivy. Who almost gained complete control of her. She barely resisted her pheromones, but got the worst of the sex pollen. She was easily beaten by Deathstroke and what she assumed as his protégé; as she was constantly rubbing her thighs instead of using her vast array of combat prowess. She was rescued by a mystery man; and regained consciousness as they landed back in Bludhaven.

"So, not everyday I see Wonder Woman in my bed." Dick spoke; removing his Nightwing costume. Diana licked her lips appreciatively as she took his toned body in. He was the same height as Batman; and had broad shoulders, with plenty of scars which enhanced his vibe. He still had the domino mask on, though. "Who are you?" she spoke eventually. "Nightwing." Dick responded casually. Dick then brought her some chips and waffles. "I made you breakfast." he said, grinning. 

Diana's sex pollen came into full force. She grabbed Dick by the shoulders, and kissed him deeply. Dick made a noise, but leaned into the kiss. Damn, he bedded both Supergirl and Wonder Woman a few weeks apart. "Ivy's...pheromones. I'm sure...you would know." explained Diana, breathing heavily. Dick smirked against her lips; detaching her armor. "You know you can ask Batman for an antidote, right?" he murmured sensually, removing her panties, revealing her soaking core. "But you want me to do it, you naughty, naughty Amazonian." he continued; pressing a long kiss the her pussy. Diana groaned at the sensation. "Tell me, Wonder Woman." Diana gave a nervous smile, moaning, "Well-eeep-Ivy's pheromone's-MMMMMMMM-antidotes-aaaaagh-not that effective, rightttttttttttt?" Diana explained, as Dick continued to lap at her arousal.

"This is Batman we're talking about, hmm?" Dick responded; now truly going down on her. The series of groans from Wonder Woman continued; as her hands flew down and yanked on his hair; curling it. Dick couldn't deny he liked that. A lot. He ate her out to a spectacular orgasm. She screamed; stiffening. "What-was-that?" She grunted; weir tremors passing through her body; as she was in a state of pure bliss. "Oh, honey. Are you a virgin?" Dick felt like an idiot asking this. She was fucking WONDER WOMAN, with her glorious tits and ass; supermodel face and her deep green eyes. Surely, she wasn't a virgin, she was alive from before WW2, for god's sake, she couldn't be- "Yes." she gasped, as Dick sucked on her clit.

Dick's jaw flew open; but he closed it. He chuckled, saying, "Thank the gods you came to me then, Wonder Woman. Keep your eyes on me." Diana did as she was told; as her juices soaked the bed. She kissed him deeply; her arms around his neck; before she yelped in his mouth as he slowly entered her. All 10 inches of meat sheathed itself inside her; as she groaned all the way. She yelped as Dick left a hickey on her neck, as he bit down on her skin. He wan't moving, though. "What do you want me to do, Wonder Woman?" Dick said, slowly thrusting inside her. "Have...sex with me. Deflower me." she whispered; kissing Dick on the lips. "Say it like you mean it." 

"Oh, FUCK, NIGHTWING, FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!" 

"Be careful what you wish for. You might as well get it." 

With that, Dick began thrusting inside her; hooking her legs above his shoulder and around his neck. She bit her lip and yelped as Dick picked up the pace. One hand moved to massage her ginormous pair of tits, and the other yanked her hair. "I guess the rumors are true." spoke Dick; his cock moving in and out of her. "In your island men aren't there." Diana nodded; before screaming; she had just orgasmed all over his cock; her stomach clenching. "So you've never felt a cock in your pussy before this yeah?" Dick asked; jutting in and out of her. Diana moaned incoherently; her hands twisting the sheets. 

He finally burst inside her. Diana's eyes widened; but she mumbled something about taking birth control pills. Dick sighed in relief; but yelped when Diana attached her mouth onto Dick's cock. "Unnhhh-" Groaned Dick; his hands leaping to Diana's hair. She wasn't the best cocksucker, but made up for it in her enthusiasm. She bobbed her head up and down; before pulling out with an audible pop. Dick groaned in loss, but Diana clarified, "I should probably return the favor. It's what heroes do." Dick raised an eyebrow; but was soon shut up by Diana again sucking his cock. She kept her hands on his knees as she took him deeper.

She gagged as he hit the back of her mouth, but still persisted. His whole length was sheathed inside of her mouth soon; and he began moaning; coaxing her to keep taking him in. She then slid it out; and then went back in. Her ministrations truly worked him over; and he soon burst inside of her mouth. "God-damn, Wonder Woman." he breathed; as strands of his cum were on Diana's chin. "I should probably clean you up." He said after sometime; offering his hand, leading Diana to the shower.

He had no idea how they could look at each other the same way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After doing a google search, I found out that Dick is taller than Bruce   
> 6'3-Dick  
> 6'2-Bruce  
> Although there are conflicting reports; some say Dick is 5'10, which I find weird. He's always the same height or just a few centimeters less than Bruce's height. So I just made him taller than Bruce here. Bruce to me is that classic 6'0 beast while Dick is the 6'3 supermodel who can sit crisscross applesauce while dangling off the International Space Station.


End file.
